Lost and Found
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: Steve's thoughts on the people he lost after seventy years of sleep, and the people he found after waking up. Post Avengers.


A/N: I love the Cap. I just want to give him a hug. They never got into it in The Avengers, but his situation must be so hard and heartbreaking for him.

There is a deleted scene from the movie that goes into it a bit. I recommend checking it out if you haven't seen it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Avengers.

**Lost and Found**

Steve would never stop missing those he had left behind, those who he had lost.

Peggy. Beautiful, wonderful, brave Peggy. She was the only woman he had ever loved. Yes, there were plenty of women who pined over him after he became Captain America, but Peggy was the one who stuck with him and supported him even before he had become the world's first superhero. Peggy had been his inspiration, his pillar. He would _never_ forget her.

Bucky, his best friend in the entire world, the one who had always stuck up for him and had never doubted him, who had been lost far before his time. Steve had never hurt more than when Bucky had died, not even when he had his ribs broken or his eyes blackened by some bully, and then there was the horrible numbness that came hours after Bucky's fall. Steve was never sure which one had been worse. One thing was for sure; it would be impossible for him to ever stop grieving for Bucky, even seventy years later.

Howard Stark hadn't exactly been a close friend, but he had been a friend nonetheless. It was with his help that Steve had been allowed to become a hero. He had been the one who had piloted the plane for Steve's first rescue mission; he had given Steve his signature and extremely useful shield. He would always appreciate the genius Howard had been.

His specially chosen team, who had became his trusted allies and friends, were people Steve remembered with honor. They had risked their lives over and over again, not just to win the war, but also to help Steve. They had been more than willing to go on that final mission with him. They deserved nothing but his highest respect.

Colonel Philips hadn't exactly been Steve's friend, but there were times Steve thought of him. He wouldn't say he exactly missed him, but Colonel Philips had at least eventually become an ally, and a trust had eventually formed between them. The man had been excellent at his job, and Steve did admire that.

Doctor Erskine had been killed long before Steve had really gotten to know him, but Steve owed so much of what he was now to the doctor. Erskine had seen something in him that virtually no one else had seen, and had given Steve a chance to be able to do what he had always wanted to do, protect people from bullies, both in war and everyday life. He would be forever grateful for that.

Steve had lost so much after seventy years of frozen sleep, and sometimes it hurt so much he thought his heart might burst, but at the same time had met some truly amazing people here in the place out of his time.

Tony was both so like his father, and nothing at all like his father. Tony was sarcastic, aloof, nosy, and selfish. Tony was supportive, caring, protective, and willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save lives. Tony was such a case of polar opposites that Steve wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Despite that, it hadn't taken long for Steve to consider Tony a close friend.

Bruce was somebody who Steve respected greatly for his strength regarding his situation and for his genius. Bruce was so good at seeing the good in people, not judging them until he truly knew them, which was admittedly something Steve had not always been able to do. Steve had offered his friendship, and Bruce had taken it.

Thor was an interesting one. He seemed even more lost than Steve sometimes, regarding the way things worked in the world, but Thor generally didn't seem to care about that, learned to overcome that. Thor was determined almost to a fault. He would get so beat up in a fight because he would refuse to accept losing. Thor _never_ stopped believing in his brother, never stopped believing Loki could be saved (and ultimately, he was right). Steve always enjoyed Thor's company, and that qualified him as a friend, right?

Natasha was incredible. Steve had heard her story, why she was so loyal to Clint and to S.H.I.E.L.D. (although she was obviously not afraid to go against them to do something she felt was right). She was doing a good job at working towards her goal, at wiping out the "red on her ledger". She was calculating and rarely lost her cool, but Steve had seen her softer side, although she didn't show it often. Maybe it took a while for her to open up to him, but eventually, there was a bond between the two of them.

Clint's contribution to their team was not only his sharp eyes, but also his ability to think quickly, and come up with plans at a second's notice. He was observant, almost nothing got past him. When there was something troubling the group, some puzzle they couldn't figure out, he would put the pieces together. He saw the bigger picture. Friend was a word Steve did use when speaking about Clint.

Steve hadn't really gotten to know Coulson. He'd felt awkward around the man for the most part, like he always did around fans. But Coulson knew his job and did it, even when it had cost him his life in the end. Taking such a bold action, facing Loki alone, had taken a vast amount of courage. Steve had seen how deeply Coulson's death had shaken Tony, and that only backed the thought that Coulson had been a rare kind of person. Coulson had believed in all of them, and Steve wanted to make sure that belief wasn't in vain.

Steve would hardly call Fury a friend, but he had to admit that the man knew what he was doing, and knew that his ultimate duty wasn't to obey every order, but to protect people best as he could. Steve didn't always approve of Fury's methods, but for the most part, he was a good man.

Steve had been lost to the world for more than half a century, and had lost the world and the people he knew and loved. He would always love them, always remember them, and always honor them. They could never be replaced.

But the people he had met here, during his time of ultimate confusion and loss, were also people to be remembered and honored. People to be loved. And he honestly did come to love them.

**End**


End file.
